


Musical Inclinations, And The Amusing Misappropriation Thereof

by CelticPhoenix



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Never bet on a sure thing (Unless it's in your favour), Unsurprising musical inclinations, iPod theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticPhoenix/pseuds/CelticPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a bet is made regarding the contents of Ravens iPod.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musical Inclinations, And The Amusing Misappropriation Thereof

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Raven's iPod](https://archiveofourown.org/works/991154) by [BlazeStarkRogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazeStarkRogers/pseuds/BlazeStarkRogers). 



Discussions between these three, the cyborg, the shape-shifter, and the acrobat detective, tended to get very off-track, very fast. They had begun talking about the upcoming heat wave, and the possibility of that increasing or reducing crime, but as only one of them found it remotely interesting the topic had soon changed. Several hours later they had somehow started discussing what kinds of music each of their friends enjoyed.

"Dude! Star's totally into boy-bands! Just admit already man!"

"Ok. I give in. How about Raven, then? Rob?"

"I'd say she's into... Gorillaz or Queen."

"What? Nah, she'd be into all that goth stuff, like, uh, I dunno, Linkin Park or something?"

"Yeah, I hate to agree with grass stain, but I don't think Gorillaz is quite up her alley. Maybe Pet Shop Boys?"

"How about we bet on it? $20 to the winner from both losers. Pick your top three songs you'd think she'd like, and see who's right."

"Forty bucks? Your on, bird-brain."

"What about you Beast Boy? You in?"

"Heck yeah, I am. Just wait until I'm right."

"Ok then, what we'll do is..."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Half an hour later...  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven had left her room to go to the roof to meditate just scance minutes ago, yet already there was a presence within her it. Robin was searching through her drawers, trying to find her iPod. Once he found it (And made sure that everything was exactly as it had been), he crept out, and into the common area.

"Dude, you get it?" Beast Boy whispered.

"Sure did" replied Robin, his eyes twinkling in an amusedly malicious fashion.

"Let's see it then.", said Cyborg, attempting to mask his impatience, and failing miserably.

Raven's iPod

Music: 209 items

Favourites: 11 items.

1\. Sound Check (Gravity) Gorillaz Gorillaz  
2\. Who Wants To Live Forever Greatest Hits II (2011 Remaster) Queen  
3\. All The Lights In The Sky Heaven-Piercing Giga Drill (Single) Area 11  
4\. Feel Good Inc. Demon Days Gorillaz  
5\. Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This) Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This) Eurythmics  
6\. Tomorrow Comes Today Gorillaz Gorillaz  
7\. Hypoxia Obsolete Ghost Cassette  
8\. The Tape Obsolete Ghost Cassette  
9\. Shi No Barado (Feat. Beckii Cruel) All The Lights In The Sky Area 11 & Beckii Cruel  
10\. Still Alive Mirror's Edge Original Videogame Score Lisa Miskovsky  
11\. Everybody Wants To Rule The World Songs From The Big Chair Tears For Fears

 

"Well, what did I say? Twenty bucks, both of you."

"Dude, how did you know? Right there, number one, Gorillaz! HOW!"

"I'm sorry Beast Boy, but I can't tell you that. A master never reveals his secrets."

"That's magicians, Rob. Here."

"So, Cyborg, you think I'm a magician do you?"

"What? No!"

"Whatever. It's getting late. I'm going to bed."  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You shouldn't do that, you know."

"What, scam Cyborg and Beast Boy out of my money?"

"No, I mean stealing my iPod. Being my boyfriend only lets you get away with so much."

"Aww, but it was so much fun! Seeing their faces when they realised I was right, and when they forked out twenty bucks each, priceless. I'll admit it wasn't very fair though."

"I'll say. How much time have we spent listening to that thing together now?"

'About 294 hours, give or take."

"You counted. Of course you did." A sigh. "Goodnight, Robin."

"Night Raven."

 

\----------------------------------------------------fin----------------------------------------------


End file.
